


Confess my sins

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: ”I’ve had sex with a man,” said Will Graham. In which Will is a manipulative tease and Hannibal gets his strings pulled.





	

”I’ve had sex with a man,” said Will Graham in his rumpled suit, with his curls messy and his lips seemingly well-used. He even winced a little as he moved his ass in the chair, as if he’d been well-fucked by his new lover only seconds ago.  
“What was it like?” asked his psychiatrist, not moving a muscle, but his lips twitched.  
“Good. It felt good to let go, to submit to someone else's desires.”  
“It didn’t make you any less powerful or capable, to allow someone else dominance over your body,” Hannibal said, his voice slightly rough as if he hadn’t used it for a long time.  
“No. I controlled him by submitting my ass to him.”  
“Will you see him again?”  
“I guess so. He was not really my type though.”  
“What is your type?”  
“Someone suave and sophisticated with something wild underneath the surface. A man with rough hands and a hairy chest.”  
“Does your lover shave?”  
“Yes. Excessively, even his pubic hair.”  
“The influence of pornography can be hazardous.”  
“I don’t shave. It’s all natural.”  
Hannibal let out a sigh at that. Will smiled impishly as his psychiatrist attempted to control himself. Will knew Hannibal was similarly natural, and that he would soon get to see more.  
“May I enquire where he took you?”  
“He took me to his loft apartment. There I sucked him off, and then he fucked me.”  
“Did he come in your mouth?” Hannibal asked bluntly, and Will smiled teasingly, tongue wet and pink as he spoke.  
“Yes. It made me feel used.”’  
”How so?”  
“It felt good to have him take his pleasure by holding me firmly in place, rough hands in my hair as he used me like a possession.”  
“Did he kiss you afterwards?”  
“Yes, to taste himself and the trace he left inside me, somehow changing me by that small donation of his essence. Then I let him fuck me against the ladder,” Will said softly.  
“He had a ladder?” Hannibal looked affronted like a wet cat.  
“Yes. Like the one in here. I controlled him like I’m controlling you now.”  
Will saw the bulge in Hannibal’s pants, could smell his arousal.  
“I would like to submit myself to you like that. You could fuck me against your ladder. “  
“Will..” he said in a rough voice.  
“I would like you to fuck me raw and think of what I told you. That man was not even real. I was just pushing buttons you didn’t know you had. I’d like to be yours entirely. ”  
“You manipulative little thing,” Hannibal said admiringly.  
“Yes.”  
“At least I won’t have to kill him,” Hannibal said.  
“Take me to bed. Better yet, take me right here.”  
Hannibal took his lips in a scorching kiss. His cock was rock hard against Will’s thigh.  
“Let’s do this,” Will breathed. “Against the ladder. And know you are my first, so you will debauch your virgin with your manhood.”  
Hannibal pushed him against the ladder, and pulled his worn pants down to reveal his glorious behind.  
He slicked himself up, and pushed greedy fingers inside Will’s heated body causing Will to moan.  
His aching prick replaced them, and Will sighed as he was taken and possessed utterly.  
“God, you feel good,” Will sighed.  
“So do you. To submit your body to another is to control them.”  
“Yes, “said Will as he was pounded against the harsh wood, that smelled of the forest beside this home. “You are mine.”  
“Yes,” Hannibal said. “All yours.”  
Will cried out, and Hannibal began to fuck him in earnest, giving him all he wanted.  
When Hannibal painted his insides with come, Will smiled. This was all he ever wanted to do, to control this monstrous being by sacrificing his virginity to hold power over him.


End file.
